


The Strong Savor of Knots and Bonds

by BumbleBeeBri



Series: Polyamorous DaiSuga x IwaOi [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sawamura Daichi, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't post to other sites please, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Smut, Iwaizumi's in rut, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Scenting, Smut, Some Plot, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, no beta we die like daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBeeBri/pseuds/BumbleBeeBri
Summary: Daichi placed a hand against Iwaizumi’s abs and felt the muscles as they tensed and jumped. He couldn’t move his hips at all due to the way Iwaizumi was holding him down so he could thoroughly fuck into him deep. Daichi’s eyes threatened to roll into the back of his head as he sucked in a ragged breath and released a throaty moan. He could feel the base of Iwaizumi’s cock swelling up and beginning to catch against his rim.He’s going to knot me,Daichi thought mildly.Fuck.Or Daichi helps Iwaizumi through his rut.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Sawamura Daichi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru/Sawamura Daichi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Polyamorous DaiSuga x IwaOi [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080923
Comments: 19
Kudos: 321





	The Strong Savor of Knots and Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, readers! Here is another piece for my DaiSugaxIwaOi series. I recommend reading the other pieces first if you haven't already. I hope you enjoy.

Iwaizumi thought he had more time. His rut wasn’t supposed to start for another two days. He was going to spend it with Oikawa because ever since they’d bonded, they always shared their heats and ruts with each other. They planned to stay in for the entire day because luckily Oikawa didn’t have any college classes the day Iwaizumi’s rut was supposed to start. Iwaizumi and Oikawa had already let Suga and Daichi know of their plan. It wasn’t like them to leave the two in the dark since they all thrived on open communication. 

Suga was eager to help out by preparing meals for the two, and Daichi had offered to check in on them regularly since they’d be at their apartment instead of Daichi and Suga’s. They planned everything out, so Iwaizumi was absolutely confused as to why his rut had decided to start two days early. 

“Fuck,” Iwaizumi murmured sleepily as he turned his face into his pillow. He’d just woken up and could feel his rut had started while he was sleeping. He opened one eye to peer at the clock on the nightstand. It was 8:15 in the morning. “Tooru,” the alpha called, hoping the omega was somewhere in the apartment. He had a class at 8, but Iwaizumi was well aware that he sometimes liked to skip it. When the only thing he got in return was resounding silence, Iwaizumi knew he was alone. 

As he rolled over onto his other side, he caught a whiff of citrus. His cock twitched from where it was trapped in his boxers. It was straining against the fabric and he shifted his hips to try and alleviate the pressure. Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa’s pillow and used an arm to keep it close to his chest. He tilted his head down and rumbled low in his throat at the scent of his omega. 

He slipped his free hand into his boxers and gripped himself firmly. His head felt cloudy the moment he woke up, but it felt even more so now that he was smelling the one he was bonded to. The scent wasn’t as strong as it would be if Oikawa was actually in the room, but it would have to do for now. 

Iwaizumi moved his fist along his shaft and thought about how he was going to get through the day until Oikawa returned. Today was a longer day for him. He had his morning class until 10 because it only met once a week, so it was a 2 hour class. After his class, he had tutoring, and then after that was a fast lunch so he could make it to his afternoon class at 1. 

This wasn’t the first time he’d had to deal with his rut alone, but if he had the choice, he’d surely spend it with Oikawa. He knew it was going to be a long day without him there. Iwaizumi figured he could send him a text telling him he’d started his rut, but Oikawa really did not need to skip an entire day of classes and tutoring. 

Using his thumb, Iwaizumi swiped along his slit and collected some of the precum there. He smeared it along his shaft so he’d have an easier time fucking into his fist. He moaned at the feeling and pressed his face further into the Oikawa’s pillow. Iwaizumi rumbled because he could faintly smell another scent amongst Oikawa’s. He could feel his knot beginning to form as he realized he was picking up the scent of lavender. 

Iwaizumi furrowed his eyebrows because could he text Suga and let the man know he was in rut? He was an omega after all, and he was his boyfriend, too. He’d had sex with him not too long ago, and everyone had agreed that it was alright to have sex without everyone being there. If Suga was able to come over it would be the first time he’d spend a rut with him. Iwaizumi didn’t really think it would be a good idea without Oikawa at least being there, too. 

He’d been told by Oikawa that having sex with him could get intense sometimes, and he knew that he was even more intense when he was going through his rut. Iwaizumi remembered the way Suga reacted during the first time he’d had sex with him. He definitely knew it was a bit too soon to share a rut with Suga. 

With a huff, Iwaizumi moved his hand down to the base of his cock. He shifted his hips and gave a firm squeeze to his knot. It didn’t feel like the rim of Oikawa or Suga at all, but he didn’t have any other option. He shuddered as it swelled to its biggest size and he began to come. Iwaizumi took the time to bask in the afterglow of his first orgasm of the day before pulling his hand from his boxers. 

His brain felt a bit less cloudy than before, but there was no chance it was going to stay that way. Iwaizumi figured he should take a shower and brush his teeth before he couldn’t again. Eating sounded like a nice idea as well. He rolled over and stood up from the bed. Since his boxers were now a mess, he shimmied them off and padded to the bathroom. 

Thankfully he was able to get himself cleaned up without much trouble. He was hot, and he couldn’t really concentrate on anything but the way his body felt like it was completely keyed up. He really couldn’t believe his rut had come two days early. It was usually always perfectly on time. 

Iwaizumi shuffled out of the bathroom and made his way to the kitchen. There was a bento resting on the counter with a note. Iwaizumi read Oikawa’s loopy scrawl. _I made extra, Iwa-chan! Enjoy your lunch. I love you!!_ Iwaizumi smiled softly and picked up the bento. It was technically supposed to be for lunch, but Iwaizumi really needed to eat right now. He’ll worry about what he’d actually eat for lunch later on. He’d probably end up ordering delivery from one of the local restaurants. 

He sat at the table with the bento, chopsticks, and a glass of water. Before beginning to eat, he quietly thanked Oikawa for the meal. Picking up a piece of tonkatsu, Iwaizumi thought about all of the things he’d have to do after his rut was over. He’d planned to finish some assignments today, but there was no way that was going to happen now. 

He ate slowly and quietly, and huffed when he could feel himself beginning to slip into the headspace of his rut again. His cock was hard and he grumbled a curse word as he pushed the bento away. He dropped his forehead onto the table and stuffed his hand into his boxers. He didn’t hesitate to rub out another orgasm right in the middle of the kitchen. 

That was unfortunately how Iwaizumi spent most of his day. He stayed in bed and jerked off intermittently. He couldn’t lie and say he wasn’t miserable. It’d been so long since he had to spend a rut alone that he forgot how terrible it felt to not be able to successfully pop a knot in an omega. With each knot he popped without Oikawa or Suga there, Iwaizumi felt himself getting more and more agitated. All he wanted to do was simply pop his knot in a tight, warm hole and breed. 

Just as he was beginning to wrap his hand around himself once again, there was a frantic knock on the front door. Iwaizumi froze because he hadn’t been expecting anyone at all today. He knew it wasn’t Oikawa because as weird as the man was, he wouldn’t knock on his own apartment door. Iwaizumi groaned because what if it was one of the neighbors? What if they were experiencing an emergency and needed help? 

Iwaizumi shook his head and began to stroke himself. He simply couldn’t deal with whoever was outside his apartment. He was in the middle of his rut. He would be of no good use to anyone who was experiencing an emergency. Plus, his apartment wasn’t the only one in the complex. They could find someone else to help them. They probably already had since they hadn’t knocked again. 

Iwaizumi froze once more at the sound of his apartment door being opened. “For fuck’s sake,” he muttered. “Am I being robbed?” 

“Iwaizumi?” 

At the sound of Daichi’s voice, Iwaizumi laughed. He’d forgotten that he’d given Daichi a key to the apartment since the younger alpha and Suga frequented the place quite a lot. 

“Iwaizumi, are you alright? I know you’re here, I can smell you.” 

Rolling out of bed, Iwaizumi struggled to think clearly. He shuffled into the hallway and placed a hand against the wall so he wouldn’t fall over. He looked up at Daichi who was standing at the end of the hall. He was frozen in place as he looked Iwaizumi’s naked form up and down. 

Daichi mentally thanked all the deities he knew of that Iwaizumi was okay. “I was literally terrified to walk in here and find you passed out on the floor or something!” He exclaimed. “Oikawa called me after his morning class because you hadn’t answered any of his calls or messages. I tried calling you, but you didn’t answer me either. Suga was going to call the police to do a wellness check, but I told him I’d come over first. He would’ve come too, but he couldn’t get out of work. I think I co-” “Daichi,” Iwaizumi interrupted the man’s worried rambling, “I’m fine.”

“Oh,” Daichi breathed a sigh of relief, “okay. Why didn’t you answer us? We were all really worried.” 

“My phone’s on silent. I forgot to switch it after waking up. It’s really good Suga didn’t come with you, I probably wouldn’t have been able to keep myself from jumping him the second he walked into the apartment.” Iwaizumi’s cock twitched at the thought. He would’ve been embarrassed because he knew Daichi had noticed the movement, but he was so far into his rut that he couldn’t find it in himself to really care. “My rut came early, so…” 

“Oh,” Daichi repeated quietly, _“oh,_ okay. That… It wasn’t supposed to come until two more days.” 

“I know,” Iwaizumi chuckled weakly, “but it’s here, so I’ve been dealing with it. I’m fine, I’ll be okay until Oikawa gets home. I’ll text you and let you know when he gets here.”

Daichi shook his head, “oh, no, I’m not leaving.” 

“What?”

“I’m not leaving. I can help, we’ve had sex plenty of times.” 

“That was when I wasn’t in rut, Daichi,” Iwaizumi stated. “It’s a little different, don’t you think? It’s dangerous.” 

“Yes, but also no,” Daichi answered. “It should be fine, you just can’t knot me. Having sex with me should feel a lot better than just jerking off. Even though you won’t be able to pop your knot in me like you would be able to with Suga or Oikawa, you should still be able to enjoy it, right?” 

“Mm,” Iwaizumi hummed, “yeah.” 

“So, do you want to?” 

Iwaizumi was struggling a bit to keep up with the conversation. He felt really sluggish and his body had gone back to feeling really tense. The entire time he’d been getting himself off all he’d been thinking about was Suga or Oikawa. His rut made him crave an omega, so Daichi hadn’t been on his radar at all. He could have sex with Daichi, but he couldn’t pop his knot in him. It sucked, but he hadn’t been popping his knot in anything but his hands before he’d arrived, so it really wouldn’t be all that different. 

Nodding his head, the older alpha reached a hand out for his boyfriend. Daichi walked up to him and when he was close enough, Iwaizumi pulled him into a bruising kiss. He immediately licked into his mouth and rumbled low at Daichi’s ragged gasp. 

“I have to let Suga and Oikawa know that you’re alright,” he murmured as Iwaizumi dragged him into the bedroom. He quickly grabbed his phone from his pocket and sent out a simple text to the two omegas so they wouldn’t continue to worry. Setting his phone on the nightstand, Daichi looked up at Iwaizumi and smiled.

“I want to fuck your face,” Iwaizumi grunted. He reached out and manhandled Daichi onto the bed. Before he could process it, Daichi was staring up at the ceiling. Iwaizumi came into view as he threw a leg over the man and settled down on his chest. “Can I?” 

Daichi quirked a brow and motioned to their position, “well, I can’t really say no, now can I?” 

“You can always say no, Daichi,” Iwaizumi frowned. 

When Daichi realized Iwaizumi was moving to get off of him, he brought his arms up so they’d wrap around his thighs. “I know, Hajime. You can use my mouth.” He urged the man forward and opened his mouth wide. 

“Pinch me three times if you want me to stop,” he murmured. When Daichi nodded, he gently ruffled his hair. 

The younger alpha smiled and waited for Iwaizumi to move. When he didn’t, Daichi patted his thigh. “Come on, alpha.” 

Daichi smirked at the sound of Iwaizumi’s rumble of approval. He parted his lips again and closed his eyes when Iwaizumi pushed his cock into his mouth. Iwaizumi was hot and heavy on his tongue, and Daichi took it upon himself to give a teasing suck to the tip. Iwaizumi groaned and thrust his hips forward. He began to fuck into Daichi’s mouth and he closed his eyes as well. 

A feeling of relief washed over Iwaizumi as he repeatedly shoved his cock into the younger alpha beneath him. If Daichi hadn’t shown up, he would’ve had to get himself off with just his hand again. He was so fucking glad the man decided to check up on him. The only thing that could be heard in the entire apartment was Iwaizumi’s ragged breathing and the squelching noise of his cock sliding in and out of Daichi’s wet mouth. He fucked deep into the heat and failed to stop a growl from leaving him as he hit the back of Daichi’s throat. The younger alpha gagged at the action and tightened his grip on Iwaizumi’s thighs. 

Having Iwaizumi fuck his mouth was _a lot._ Daichi had never experienced such roughness from the man on top of him. He knew sex with Iwaizumi could get intense. He’d felt it before, but this was different. He figured it was because Iwaizumi was in rut that the intensity had been upped a few notches. He kept his eyes closed as he concentrated on breathing through his nose. He could feel his own erection straining against his boxers and jeans that he hadn’t been able to take off. He reached a hand down to palm himself and shuddered at the little bit of relief it gave him. 

“Are you touching yourself?” Iwaizumi asked. 

Daichi opened his eyes and felt his cock twitch when he realized he was being looked at with a fiery gaze. Daichi tried saying _‘yes,’_ but it only came out as a measly garble since Iwaizumi was still using his mouth. 

“When did I say you could?”

Daichi blinked and struggled to shake his head. 

“So then why are you touching yourself?” Iwaizumi glared. “Good boys listen, Daichi.” 

_Fuck,_ Daichi thought as he immediately brought his hand back to Iwaizumi’s thigh. _That’s hot._

“What do you say when you’ve done something wrong?” 

Daichi spoke the word _‘sorry’_ as best he could. Iwaizumi pulled his cock out of the younger alpha’s mouth, so he’d be able to understand him better. 

“S-Sorry,” Daichi stuttered as he worked to catch his breath. He peered up at Iwaizumi and licked his lips. They were wet with spit and slightly sticky from Iwaizumi’s precum. 

Iwaizumi didn’t say anything as he stared down at him. He simply tapped the head of his cock against Daichi’s plump lips. “Open.” 

He took a few deep breaths before he opened his mouth for the older alpha. He could feel Iwaizumi’s thighs beginning to tremble as he started fucking his mouth again. He picked up on the beginning of a knot and he shut his eyes and groaned at the thought of Iwaizumi knotting his mouth. Realistically, he couldn’t, but it was okay to fantasize about it. 

Iwaizumi brought a hand down to grip Daichi’s hair while the other grasped the headboard in front of him. “Look at me,” he ordered. He rumbled in approval at how fast Daichi listened to his command. Iwaizumi’s knot was seconds away from popping at the sight of Daichi’s watery brown eyes staring up at him. He pulled his hips back so just the tip of his cock was still in Daichi’s mouth. Daichi lifted both of his hands and gave a firm squeeze to the base of Iwaizumi’s cock so his knot would pop in his hands. 

The older alpha grunted at the squeeze and moaned as he began to cum. He rolled his hips just a tad and bit his lip as he came down Daichi’s throat. Daichi swallowed down as much as he could and heaved in a breath when Iwaizumi finally pulled his cock from his mouth. There was a thin string of cum and spit going from Daichi’s bottom lip to the head of Iwaizumi’s cock. 

Iwaizumi moved his hand from Daichi’s hair and used his finger to break the connection. He placed a palm on Daichi’s cheek and watched him nuzzle against it as he caught his breath. 

“Are you okay?” Iwaizumi asked. Oikawa was used to having his mouth fucked whenever he’d help Iwaizumi through his rut. This was Daichi’s first time, and he wasn’t really sure if Daichi would ever want to do it again. 

“Yeah,” he rasped. Iwaizumi watched Daichi’s cheeks turn pink with a blush at the sound of his voice. 

He climbed off of his chest and pulled open the nightstand drawer so he could grab the lube. “I need to open you up while I can,” Iwaizumi stated.

Daichi nodded in understanding. Since he had an orgasm, Iwaizumi’s mind was a lot less foggy with the urge to knot. It wouldn’t last long though, so while he was able to control himself, he really needed to open Daichi up so he’d be able to take his cock. Daichi sat up so he could slip his shirt from his body. His fingers fiddled with the button and zipper of his pants before he was able to take them off as well. His boxers had a wet spot where the head of his cock had been pressed against them. He was almost embarrassed about it, but figured it was okay to be completely turned on by his boyfriend. 

Iwaizumi handed Daichi a pillow so he could slip it beneath his hips. He went to touch his cock, but stopped at the warning growl that reached his ears. _Oh, right,_ he thought, _I have to be good._ He dropped his hand down beside him and watched Iwaizumi slick up his fingers with lube. 

Daichi spread his legs before Iwaizumi could even ask him to. The older alpha smirked, “I could almost mistake you for an omega with how eager you are, Sawamura.” 

It was the statement itself as well as the use of his last name that had Daichi blushing again. Iwaizumi now really only used his last name if he was teasing him. There was nothing wrong with the eagerness omegas tended to exhibit when having sex. Daichi knew this, but it was still embarrassing for him, as an alpha, to be called out for looking forward to having something up his ass. 

Daichi hummed softly at the feeling of Iwaizumi finally pushing a finger into him. As usual, he didn’t have much of a reaction to just the one. He’d taken to fingering himself more. It was something he’d grown to love since his boyfriends had reassured him it was okay to like it despite his alpha status. 

Iwaizumi took his time fucking Daichi with one finger before adding another. He could feel himself slowly starting to slip back into the heavy headspace of his rut. He reached down and pinched his own hip in hopes of keeping the headspace at bay for just a little longer. 

“Hajime, are you okay?”

The older alpha nodded and scissored his fingers. He licked his lips at the way Daichi pushed his hips against the digits. “Yeah, I just- I _really_ need to hurry up and get you open.” 

“Do three,” Daichi urged. 

“I’ve barely done two,” Iwaizumi replied. 

“I’d rather go from two to three now than go from two to your dick because you’ve slipped back under before you could get to three,” Daichi stated seriously. “My body won’t be able to handle that.” 

Biting his lip in contemplation, Iwaizumi sighed and slipped a third finger in. He winced at the same time Daichi did. It was a tight fit, but he curled his fingers upwards in search of Daichi’s prostate. The younger alpha’s leg involuntarily kicked out when it’d been prodded. He keened high in his throat and went to fist his cock, but stopped short and grabbed the sheets instead. 

“Good boy,” Iwaizumi grunted, fully playing into the praise kink he knew Daichi had. 

Daichi turned his head to the side and mumbled a few words that Iwaizumi wasn’t able to hear. Instead of asking to repeat himself, he just focused on getting Daichi prepped. He didn’t have time to talk anymore. He was slipping fast and needed to finish what he was doing before it was too late. 

Daichi could tell Iwaizumi was nearly gone. His fingering had gone from gentle to harsh in a matter of minutes. He felt a bit of pity for the man because he knew what it was like to slip under the headspace of a rut. He sort of hated who he became whenever he’d have his own ruts. The only thing on his mind would be knotting so he could breed. Sometimes he’d get too rough with Suga and he’d always feel guilty about it once his rut was over. Suga had never really minded though. He was an omega after all, his body was meant to help an alpha through a rut. Daichi helping Iwaizumi through his rut was dangerous because Daichi was an alpha. His body wasn’t meant to be on the receiving end of a rut. 

Iwaizumi could feel the way Daichi was clenching around his fingers. He purposefully paid extra attention to his prostate and smirked smugly at the way Daichi absolutely convulsed. He arched his back and released a reedy moan as he shot his hand down to grip his cock. Daichi flinched at the feeling of Iwaizumi’s teeth against his thigh. He knew the man wasn’t actually going to sink his teeth into him, but the thought had him trembling and gasping for air. 

“Sawamura,” Iwaizumi said sharply. “Let go.” 

Daichi sucked in a ragged breath and gripped himself tighter. His hips pushed up into his fist and he whined high in his throat when he felt Iwaizumi force his hips against the bed. The man came into his line of sight and the look of disapproval he was being given was nothing short of intimidating. 

“You have to listen to me.” 

Realistically, Daichi knew he didn’t have to do anything he didn’t want to do. Iwaizumi would stop if Daichi told him to. He could push Iwaizumi off of him right now, and make the older alpha watch him jerk off until he was spilling over his fist. That’s not what he wanted to do, though. He didn’t want to disobey Iwaizumi because deep down Daichi got off on knowing that the older alpha was proud of him.

Daichi stuttered out a weak, “I’m t-trying.” 

“I can’t tell,” Iwaizumi tsked. “Be good for me, _and let go.”_

It took everything in Daichi to move his hand off of his straining cock. He wanted so desperately to just come, but he wanted to be good for Iwaizumi. No, he _had_ to be good for him. He needed his praise, and he couldn’t get it if he didn’t listen. 

“Thank you,” Iwaizumi murmured. He pressed a kiss against Daichi’s trembling thigh. 

“Am I good?” Daichi asked meekly. 

Iwaizumi didn’t hesitate to respond, “you're the best, but don’t tell Suga or Oikawa. They’ll get jealous.” He curled his fingers and hummed softly as Daichi’s cock twitched. 

“Hajime, I’m going to come if you keep going,” he gasped as he fisted the sheet beneath him.

With a grunt, Iwaizumi pulled his fingers out of the younger alpha. He moved himself so he was in between Daichi’s thighs. Just as he was lining himself up, he felt the headspace of his rut fully fall over him again. He gave a firm thrust of his hips and slid into Daichi until he was balls deep. Iwaizumi groaned when Daichi clenched down around him. He went to pull out, but Daichi placed a trembling hand against his hip. 

“A minute, please,” Daichi begged. “Give me a minute.” 

The younger alpha breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth at the feeling of having a cock nestled in him. He wasn’t going to be able to keep himself from coming. He knew the second Iwaizumi pulled out, he was a goner. 

“You can come whenever you want,” Iwaizumi murmured. “I just don’t want you touching yourself. That’s my only rule.”

He gave a small nod to let the older alpha know he understood and that he was ready. Iwaizumi pulled his hips back and just like Daichi had suspected, he began to come. He shuddered and his breath hitched as Iwaizumi began to promptly fuck into him. 

Iwaizumi peered down and watched the way Daichi’s eyes rolled. He rumbled low in his throat and continued to move within him. Iwaizumi honestly couldn’t tell the difference between Daichi’s body and an omega’s. He was tight and warm, and that was all that really mattered. All Iwaizumi needed was a place to pop his knot so he could breed. 

He leaned down and claimed Daichi’s mouth in a searing kiss. He slipped his tongue in and relished in the little whimpers that left the back of Daichi’s throat. His arms were hooked underneath Iwaizumi’s armpits so he could have something to hold onto while he just laid on his back and took it. 

_I’m not going to be able to walk tomorrow,_ Daichi vaguely realized. His thighs were aching from the position he was in, and Iwaizumi was not taking it easy on him. His cock was trapped between the older alpha’s chest and his own. It was slowly, but surely stiffening back up again. He was feeling quite sensitive, so he knew he was going to have another orgasm really soon. He just hoped Iwaizumi reached his own first. 

This was what Iwaizumi had been craving ever since he woke up. He just needed one of his boyfriends to help him get through his rut. He’d been popping so many wasted knots up until Daichi had arrived. He’d have to thank him after. There had to be something he could do to say thank you to the man for letting him breed him. 

At the feeling of his knot forming, Iwaizumi growled. He frowned at the sight of Daichi’s turned head. “Look at me,” he demanded. He brought a hand down so he could grip Daichi’s chin and turn his head so he could keep and maintain eye contact with the man. He wanted to see the look in Daichi's eyes when he finally popped his knot and bred him. 

Daichi placed a hand against Iwaizumi’s abs and felt the muscles as they tensed and jumped. He couldn’t move his hips at all due to the way Iwaizumi was holding him down so he could thoroughly fuck into him deep. Daichi’s eyes threatened to roll into the back of his head as he sucked in a ragged breath and released a throaty moan. He could feel the base of Iwaizumi’s cock swelling up and beginning to catch against his rim. 

_He’s going to knot me,_ Daichi thought mildly. _Fuck._

“Hajime,” Daichi spoke, his voice cracking at a particularly well timed thrust. “You can’t knot me.” 

“But pups, Daichi.” 

“I can’t give you pups, love. I’m an alpha.” Daichi purposefully scented Iwaizumi so the man could smell his cedar scent. Daichi was hoping it’d be enough to make him realize knotting him would be useless. “I can’t give you pups, but you know who can? Tooru, or even Koushi, too. They should be here soon. You can knot them when they get here.” 

Iwaizumi shifted his hips and surprisingly gave a soft whimper. He was desperate to finally pop his knot in something other than his hands. As an alpha in rut, it was devastating to hear that he was going to waste yet another perfectly good knot. His hips were still moving, and his forming knot was still slipping in and out of Daichi’s hole. He just needed to push his hips in one last time and everything would be as it should. 

“Hajime,” Daichi whispered against the man’s ear. He went to scent him again to make it clear he was not an omega. Daichi’s breath caught in his throat as the older alpha brought a hand down to the base of his cock. He gave a sigh of relief when Iwaizumi popped his knot in his fist. However, Daichi’s relief was short-lived when he suddenly felt Iwaizumi’s teeth against his neck. The older alpha bit down hard enough to break skin, and all Daichi knew after was that he was floating. 

Iwaizumi held Daichi’s body close to his as the man beneath him abruptly orgasmed. His body shook and he groaned as he covered his chest in several streaks of cum. He looked absolutely blissed out as he fought to stay conscious. Once his orgasm was over, he dropped his heavy limbs to the bed and sighed. 

“Shit,” Iwaizumi muttered as the fog faded and he eyed the fresh bond mark on Daichi’s neck. “Shit, shit, shit.” He licked at the wound in hopes of it closing faster. “Daichi.” 

“Mm,” Daichi hummed. He tried turning his head to look at Iwaizumi, but his vision swam. 

“I’m so, so sorry,” Iwaizumi apologized. He gave a gentle pat to the man’s cheek when he noticed his eyes had slipped shut. “Did you eat anything before coming over here?” 

“No,” Daichi answered softly. 

“Okay,” Iwaizumi breathed. He scrambled off the bed and went to grab a damp cloth, some crackers, and fruit juice. Once he returned to the bedroom, he set the crackers and juice onto the nightstand and quickly cleaned Daichi up. Iwaizumi slipped his body behind the younger alpha’s so that his back could rest against his chest. Slowly, he fed Daichi crackers and juice until the man was conscious enough to do the task on his own. 

“You bonded with me,” Daichi observed as he gently poked at the new mark that was beside Suga’s. 

“I’m so fucking sorry.” 

“What for?” Daichi asked curiously. 

“For bonding you without your permission?” Iwaizumi spoke the statement like it was a question. “I didn’t ask you first. I just did it because I was too into my stupid rut. I couldn’t breed you, so I bonded with you instead.” 

Daichi smiled, “well, I’m glad you didn’t pop your knot in me. That would’ve really hurt.” 

“But the mark, I di-” “You’re my boyfriend, Hajime. I’m not mad,” Daichi reassured, “far from actually. I think it’s kind of a bit funny if I’m being honest.”

“Daichi, you nearly fainted,” Iwaizumi sighed and pressed his lips against the back of the man’s head. 

“That’s only because I didn’t eat before coming over. I would’ve eaten if I had known you were in rut. I was already feeling damn near high from having sex with you. When you bit me, it was a bit overwhelming and made me dizzy. I feel fine now though, so don’t worry.”

“I feel terrible. I basically forced it on you because I didn’t give you an option to deny it. I can’t believe I did that… I knew this was a terrible idea.” 

“Isn’t bonding what we’ve been working towards this whole time?” Daichi asked as he turned around to face the older alpha. “You did it before we could all sit down and talk about it, but it was kind of always implied that we were eventually going to bond, right?” 

At the sight of Iwaizumi nodding his head a bit, Daichi cupped his face in his hands. “I don’t feel like you forced it on me, Hajime. If you had asked before you did it, I would’ve said yes.” He used his thumb to smooth out the worried wrinkles on his forehead. “It was an accident, but it wasn’t a bad one. I really don’t want you to feel terrible, okay? I promise you, I’m not mad. You have nothing to worry about when it comes to me and my feelings towards the situation.”

Daichi smiled warmly and ran his hands through Iwaizumi’s hair when he noticed him finally relax. “What did it feel like for you? I’ve bonded with Suga, so I know how it feels to bond an omega. Did it feel different because I’m an alpha?” 

Iwaizumi shook his head, “no, not really. When I bonded with Oikawa…” he trailed off for a moment to think. “It was like an instant connection. It felt the same way with you. I know how you’re feeling because I feel it, too. I feel protective of you, even more so than before. I want to make sure you’re nothing but happy. The usual stuff, you know?” 

Daichi nodded and found himself smiling once more. He cuddled close to Iwaizumi and the two stayed that way until they heard the front door open and close. Citrus and lavender filtered into the apartment and Daichi hummed softly. 

“They’re going to be upset about missing it,” Daichi murmured. 

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened because he was right. He turned his head and watched as the two omegas ran into the room to greet them. They stopped dead in their tracks as their eyes zeroed in on Daichi’s neck and the new bond mark. 

Oikawa squawked and Suga pointed as they both shrieked, “what the hell is that!?” 

“It was an accident,” Iwaizumi grimaced. 

“Iwaizumi bonded with me. He didn’t mean to, but he got a bit carried away. It’s fine though, so don’t make a big deal out of it, okay? He already feels bad enough,” Daichi explained. He really didn’t want Iwaizumi to feel any guiltier than he already did. 

Oikawa dramatically gasped and threw himself on to the foot of the bed. He covered his face with his hands as he cried, “I can’t believe we missed it, Suga-chan!” 

“Me neither,” Suga shook his head in disbelief. He walked up to Iwaizumi and pressed a soft kiss to the alpha’s cheek. “Don’t feel bad, okay? If Daichi’s not mad then everything’s alright. I promise.” 

Iwaizumi nodded and released the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. Daichi wasn’t mad, and neither were Oikawa and Suga. There was nothing to dwell on. 

“Daichi, how’d it feel?” Oikawa asked curiously. 

“Really good,” the alpha answered. “I got a little faint, but I feel better now. Iwaizumi gave me crackers and juice.” 

“Oh,” Suga started rummaging through the paper bag he was holding. “We got soba,” he stated as he passed a container and chopsticks to Iwaizumi. He gave the same items to Oikawa and Daichi as well. “I’m glad to see you’re okay, Iwa. You had us pretty worried.” 

“Mm, sorry,” the alpha apologized as he began to eat his soba. He looked at Daichi, “thank you for staying after realizing I’d started my rut.” 

Daichi smiled, “of course.”

“Did you start talking about pups again?” Oikawa asked curiously. 

Suga giggled into his hand when he noticed Iwaizumi was blushing. Daichi stuffed his mouth with noodles so he could keep himself from laughing. Iwaizumi huffed and slurped down some broth so he could buy himself some time. 

At Oikawa’s expectant gaze, he mumbled, “yes.” 

“Ah! I knew it. Iwa-chan always mentions pups. It’s cute.” 

Iwaizumi tried his best to keep the frown on his face as he listened to his boyfriends’ laughter fill the room. He sighed before smiling sheepishly. 

“Don’t mind, Hajime. Daichi does the same thing when he’s in rut as well.”

“Suga!” Daichi groaned, “we’re talking about Hajime, not me.” 

Chuckling, Iwaizumi continued to eat his soba while listening to Suga and Daichi playfully bicker. He knew he was going to slip beneath the headspace of his rut again, but for now he wasn’t going to worry about it. Instead, he was going to simply enjoy the atmosphere and the delicious taste of the food that had been provided for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and constructive critiques are more than welcome. Thank you for reading!


End file.
